


Don't Let Them Hear

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Building Collapse, Gen, Panic Attacks, hurt!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trapped. The air was choking him. Why wouldn't Karen turn off the freaking comm?-OR-Peter gets trapped in a building collapse and doesn't want anyone to hear his panic.





	Don't Let Them Hear

Everyone was out. That was a fact Peter knew. Well, everyone except him. That didn't count. He was the one evacuating the building, making sure the citizens weren't going to be hurt during the fight. Of course, he got the easiest job. They still didn't think Peter was capable of handling himself. Well, no one knew it was Peter behind the mask. Except for Tony, of course.

"Spider-Man, status report," Cap said into the comm.

"Everyone's out in one piece," Peter let out a touch of a smile, "I mean, I'm still getting out, but that doesn't count. Everything's fine."

Peter could hear the building creaking and groaning. He would have pushed himself harder to go faster, except he couldn't. The floor above his head was caving in, pressing downward closer and closer to Peter. He was on the second floor, and if it collapsed he would have gone flying downward.

"Shit, shit, shit. Not again." Peter muttered. He knew the comm was on, yet didn't care.

"That doesn't sound like 'fine'," Sam replied. 

"No, no, everything goo- FUCK!" Peter cut himself off as the floor above collapsed, sending down rubble, then the floor fell under his feet. 

Cascading downward, Peter felt the tiles crack under his feet as the rest of the building fell upon his shoulders. His hands flew up, catching all of it.

"Karen mute comm," Peter stated breathlessly. In the background, he could hear everyone screaming at him not to.

"That is not a good idea, Peter." The voice stated.

"Goddamn it Karen, this is not a game. Mute the fucking comms!" Peter yelled, and the chatter went silent. His breathing was coming in gasps now, sprinkled in with occasional coughing fits.

In the back of his head, Karen was listing off all the things wrong with him. The mask was sticking to his face, practically suffocating him. Karen did nothing to soothe the growing panic inside his head. Taking one hand off the concrete and rolling his neck inward, Peter ripped off the mask.

It was like last time. Alone, in the dark, slowly being crushed. No one would help him. The bubble of panic in Peter's chest wouldn't stop growing with each passing second. The pounding in his head wouldn't stop. The weight on his shoulders was increasing. He would die. Never see Aunt May again, or Ned, or MJ, or Tony. God, he would miss them. But he would be dead, gone, no more.

A scream was ripped from Peter's throat. Slowly, it turned to a plea for help.

"Someone save me! Please, somebody! I'm going to die! Help." Peter would scream until his throat went raw, and even then he would whisper more calls for help.

Then the pleas morphed into the words running through his head.

"I'm not Spider-Man. I'm Peter fucking Parker with no way to cope. A weak kid who let hero business pour into his personal life. A kid who's now claustrophobic and scared of the dark. I'm nothing." Peter whispered and let turn darker and darker. "I'm alone and going to die. All those times I thought my last words would be a joke of some sort. But no, it has to be a plea for help. I can't help myself. I'm weak, useless, nothing. Who would want me on their team? I can't handle myself. That's the unspoken truth. And they're right."

A beam of metal was poking its way through Peter's chest. Glass from windows stabbed him and the weight was crushing Peter's shoulder blades and neck. It didn't help the pain at all. Peter shifted slightly, just adding more to the pain, and probably slicing himself somewhere.

"Fuck!" He yelled in the cloud of pain.

His body tried to spam as he coughed into a fit more, his throat getting rawer. 

Peter was hyper-aware of all the blood coming from his body, the rips in his suit, the creaking of more rubble pushing down harder, the oxygen slowly leaving the tomb, the seconds ticking by, everything, or at least, almost.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, no, everything goo- FUCK!" Cap heard Spider-Man scream into his earpiece, followed by the sound of heavy things falling.

"Spider-Man, are you okay?" Cap asked, concern for his youngest teammate flooding his voice.

"Karen, mute comm." He heard Spider-Man say really breathy.

"Don't do it," Cap instructed, not willing to lose connection.

"Goddamn it Karen, this is not a game. Mute the fucking comms!" He heard Spider-Man scream, then all went silent from him.

"Of course that's what the kid does." Cap hears Clint sigh. "The only logical thing to do in a severe situation is mute your connection to the Avengers.

"Clint." Natasha snaps.

"Let's just hurry up," Tony said, obviously trying to keep the worry away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was alone. Alone and dying. No one to talk to, no one to hear his plea. He glanced down at the mask next to him. Maybe he should call for help, but they wouldn't understand. They'd say he was young and weak. Tears were dripping down his face, and each choked gasp wasted oxygen. The weight of the building was pushing him closer to the ground, desperate for Peter to die.

Hand twitching, Peter grabbed the mask and pulled it onto his head.

"Kar-Kar-Karen?" he stuttered out.

"Yes, Peter?" She asked.

"Unmute the c-comms."

His ears were filled with the sound of fighting. Orders and jokes exchanged over long distances. Peter was out of place. Slowly dying, but yet somehow not crushed yet.

"H-Help." Peter let the word escape his mouth, followed by another coughing fit.

"Kid?" He heard Tony ask, but Peter couldn't focus. The rubble was getting heavier and shifting a bit.

"I'm gonna die, trapped under a building. For the second time. I won't see May, or Ned, or MJ, or anyone again. How do people breath in situations like this? I'm literally lying in a pool from my blood, almost crushed. God, what was I thinking? M' tired. Th-This mask is suffocating." Peter ranted, not really aware of it. The words just came in a nonstop flow unwilling to slow.

It was a coping mechanism. Whenever something got bad or he was nervous, Peter would crack jokes or go through one of his 'word vomits'. Sometimes it was both. He knew it got on everyone's nerves, but it had become a reflex in situations like these.

He pulled off the mask again. By now, his head was almost touching the floor. He was dying. The oxygen was low, replaced by dust and debris. Even with spider strength, Peter didn't feel strong enough to lift the concrete and metal on top of him. He was really deep in the rubble. Who knew if anyone could get to him in time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint heard the kid pull off the mask again, and was starting to get pissed. The kid was fucking dying, and of course, that's what he does.

"We need to wrap this up," Cap instructed.

"I'll track Spidey's comm," Tony replied.

After a slight pause, they got a reply. "He's over by where the building collapsed. Wait-no, right on top of it."

"And he didn't think to tell us." Clint scolded.

After a couple of minutes, the fighting died down and they made their way over.

"He should be right here, why isn't he here?" Sam asked, a bit higher than normal.

"We need to check under." Was Steve's reply.

"Are you kidding me? The kid didn't think to tell us?" Was all Clint had to say.

"It lines up with what everything he said," Natasha replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter took a ragged breath and broke out into another breathless coughing fit. He could feel himself losing the tug-o-war between conscious and unconscious.

He could hear the Avengers arrive and shut his eyes. God, he was so tired. Maybe he should take a nap...but if he did that, Peter knew he might never wake up. Still, it was so tempting.

Peter could feel weight slowly being lifted off his body, as they moved the rubble. The edges of his vision were blackening, coming closer and closer to the center.

The last thing he saw was a blinding light and the words "Stay awake."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of them were digging through the rubble. It was almost silent, except for the clunk of rubble being moved.

Steve just knew that they had to find Spider-Man, sooner rather than later. A splash of red caught his eye. That shouldn't be there.

"Guys?" Steve asked.

They stopped what they were doing and came over. Steve grabbed the slab of concrete and lifted it away.

Under it was a teen in the red and blue suit. Spider-Man. None of the Avengers had seen him without his mask, except for Tony, yet here he was. Steve could make out almost no details under the amount of blood.

All of them were in shock for a minute. They knew they had been fighting with someone young, they just didn't realize exactly how young. Now there was blood all over him.

Steve heard Tony call for medics through Jarvis, and then he leaned over to pick him up.

"We could injure him more." Steve didn't realize the words that came out of his mouth. He knew they were true, though.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Peter opened his eyes, he was in a bright white room, reminiscent of a hospital. Looking around, he could see most of the Avengers sleeping. Did he really worry them that bad? Shit, he didn't mean to do that.

A door shut, dragging Peter out of his thoughts. Standing there was Natasha. Instead of her usual emotionless mask, there was a slight smile.

"Finally decided to wake up." She stated.

Peter didn't answer. Natasha was never this friendly.

She sat down in the only unoccupied chair. "You really worried them."

"I know." Peter sighed.

With that, Natasha walked out, mysterious as ever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the rest of the Avengers woke up, Peter just kinda let them take their bearings and didn't say a word. As they realized he was awake, Peter just lets out a small smile.

"So... What's your name?" Clint asked.

Peter hesitated. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, but if they tried they could figure it out really easy.

"Peter, Peter Parker." He answered.

"What was that deal about 'the second time'?" Tony asked.

"Um, I kinda sorta got trapped under a building when fighting the Vulture instead of Homecoming," Peter whispered.

The other Avengers stared at him. He had a feeling this would lead to a stern talking to.


End file.
